Forum:Customisation
So after the mammoth wait for the DLC, all the trouble and delays and everything taken into account i finally downloaded it and immediately started to trick out my characters with the new dress options - before realising how bitterly disappointed i was. Considering how SD prize themselves on the games customisation options, these 2 new outfits are incredibly boring, non inspired nor do i have any desire to use them on my characters. The Sad Punk chest isnt so bad, but otherwise... dont get me wrong im pleased with the level cap, abilities and new levels. but honestly SD? I Love everything about the new DLC exept for the limey like personally i think that they should of made a SWAT base outfit because while i can do some cool stuff with the limey i dont want to feel like a regular cop in a warzone.. but thats just me :) -Spartan <3 I liked most of the Sad Punk options, the Limey was kind of boring though. BeardedBassist 00:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) yeah i agree sad punk is awesome and i use it with my guy but i really feel strongly that they need to go into a more Counter terrorist look for the next dlc outfit - Spartan For sure. This Security outfit seemed like more of a joke than anything. I really liked the officer hat that came with the Limey, but otherwise, it seems sort of out of place compared to the rest of the Sec outfits, like a mall cop in a warzone. BeardedBassist 03:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats exactly how i feel its like why would i want to look like skinny paul blart in the middle of a revolution but the hat is cool -Spartan <3 Yeah have to agree with you guys, the sad punk is pretty sweet when all together i guess i just jumped the gun on calling out only the chest being any decent, however definitely think the limey is way out of place, a swat or counter terrorist style outfit would have fit in alot better, especially as it could have been mixed in with other elements of customisation, i mean putting the limey helmet on a bomb squad member would just look silly haha. ~SteelyIBosh The thing that upsets me the most about the sad punk outfit is that they said it had a steam punk look. I was excited until I saw it. I still have no idea what makes it steampunk. The goggles are boring and the face paint is like some weird mix of a clown and The Crow. I wasn't impressed with either. My Resistance outfit is still The Anger/Boiler. -SpicyMcHaggis That's sort of what I thought when I first saw picks of the Sad Punk: its not really steam punk, really more of a post-apocalyptic road warrior with a punk rock aesthetic (as a friend of mine put it). But, when I really thought about it afterwards, if the outfit had a true blue 100% steampunk design, I think we'd have the same problem with it that we all seem to have with the Limey i.e. it'd just look kind of goofy and out of place. BeardedBassist 19:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well i mean the security are suposed to be like anywhere from just hired thugs to elite counter terrorists and there are already alot of like a couple of just regular guard like looks they should of went for like SWAT or SAS or something even just like a Army/Marine look would of been better XD -Spartan